Ten Truths of Life
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable. Ten drabbles, ten truths. Challenge: see if you’ve been tagged!


**A/N: I've been tagged! lol. I didn't follow the rules _exactly_ only because I didn't feel like it and it wouldn't make any sense. haha.**

**You gotta write 10 short drabbles about the following words: cheat, love, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite, and inevitable. You have to write in a person from Camp Rocks' POV and give him/her a love interest or a friend to base their thoughts around.**

**Post the story as 'The Ten Truths of Life' with the rules as your A/N like I did.**

**Tag 5 people.**

**I tag: _Living the Dream Baby, UtterlyRandom, Denell, djdangerlove-x, Ch3eSuS'x_**

Cheat…

There are lots of definitions for that one, simple word, but really there's only one way when cheating could hurt. It's when something you thought was real, was really it was all just a fake play, a fun show to put on. When the guy you thought you loved, says that he loves you back, but instead is doing only God knows what with other girls. It breaks my heart, completely shatters it.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I stared at his appearance. His hair was ruffled up, his shirt was half-way buttoned, his pants were loose since his belt wasn't even buckled, and he smelled like perfume. I raised my eyebrow at him. He merely shrugs.

"Out." he answers me before walking into the bedroom to go to sleep.

Shane Gray cheated on me. Something not to be proud of.

Love…

Love is something you feel, something that you don't want to stop feeling. It's like spinning your body round and round and not getting that disgusting feeling to puke. It's like your head is always up in the clouds, just thinking about that special person. It's like an explosion of butterflies burst inside of you and you just want to jump up and down because you're just _so in love_.

People who are lucky get to experience love everyday. It's like they get to be on that thrilling rollercoaster all the time, living so carefree, taking no chances, and just staying in love.

There really isn't much of an explanation for love. Love is a word that could make people explode and go crazy. Love is something that you can't define. It's just something that you can feel.

I love Shane Gray. Always have and always will.

Lust…

Lust is something I don't want in return. Yes, it could be enjoyable to experience sometimes, but I don't really want it. Lust is something I could live perfectly without, something I honestly wouldn't care about. Though lust could easily tare people apart. That unwanted driving feeling that you just can't take your eyes off of him. That feeling that you want him but you want him to love you, not feel lust over you.

So I try to get him to feel otherwise, but every time I see him, tension enters my body and lust roams around. The feeling that you want his lips against yours, his hands touching your body, your mouth moaning his name. No matter how many times I try, it's impossible to ignore.

Shane Gray, you horny sex god.

Lie…

Don't get me started on this one. Lying is something mankind has been doing since they've first learned to talk. Whether it's lying about who stole the freaking cookie from the cookie jar or lying about emotions, about true feelings. _It still hurts._ The feeling that he doesn't love you or that he's bored of you. He lies, looking straight into your eyes and in front of your face. No guilt whatsoever.

It could drive someone insane. All of those lies building a wall up until that one little truth breaks it, then it all falls apart. All of the revealed mistakes and burdens come crashing down upon me. All of the tears produced, still unable to wash all of it up.

"I love you, Mitchie. I always will." Shane said to me.

Bullshit is what I say. Complete bullshit.

Innocence…

Innocence is a privilege to have for a very few people have it. You could see it in their twinkling eyes and their merry smiles that they have it in them. The fact that you would cry if they were hurt, the fact that you would feel miserable if they were torn apart, the fact that you could kill yourself if that was the only thing that would make them happy.

It's something that men desire to take from a girl since they couldn't take the fact that they cared for her. They want to yank it all out to regain their manliness. The hunt is really what gets them going, that keeps driving them on to continue, but once they catch their prey and rip every single inch of innocence in them, they'll leave. _Just like that._

I wince, thinking about the innocence I _used_ to have. Shane used me. Shane tricked me. Shane got to me. I let him. I believed him. I fell for him. And then he left - just like that.

Confusion…

First words that come up is 'I don't get it'. Really, I don't get it. They all act different everyday. He acts sweet then he acts like a bastard. He ignores me then he holds me in his arms. He smiles at me then he glares at me.

Shane tells me how much he loves me, how much he needs me, then he goes off and snaps at me almost to the point that he could possibly hit me. He brushes me off, trying his best to be at another place when I'm in the room, but then he holds me in his arms as I cry. He smiles at me, makes me laugh and never fails to put that sparkle in my eyes, then he gives me an angry look, saying that everything is always my fault, that he wishes that he never met me.

I love Shane, but I hate him. I want Shane to go away, but I need him. I want Shane to make my spirits brighter, but I can't stand his ways.

I really just don't get it.

Trust…

It's something that I rarely feel, that I could rarely do. I've been hurt and lied to so many times, I don't think I even remember how to trust. I've cried and screamed in frustration so many times about how much my trust was betrayed, how much I was deceived, how much I was left broken. I've cried so much, all of my trust has worn away.

_"You're like my best friend, and I trust you with all of my secrets. You could trust me with yours too."_ Shane whispered into my ear oh-so seductively.

_"You could trust me with this. I won't let you down. I couldn't even imagine letting you down."_ Shane said, smilng brightly and happily, his face looking so young and sweet.

_"You know that you're the only person I love, Mitchie. Trust me when I say that I love you more than life and only you."_ Shane said before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

Shane hooked up with Tess, telling her the same exact crap he told me.

All meaning that I can't trust. Not anymore.

Disappointment…

If I had an effing penny for every time I've been disappointed, I would have been rich by now. Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second. I've almost always been disappointed, and the worst part of it was that people act like they don't care. They don't say sorry, they don't hug me and ask for forgiveness. They just simply say that they won't do it again then tomorrow they end up making me feel so disappointed again.

When Caitlyn forgot my birthday and got drunk at a club.

When Tess forgot our friendship and had sex with my boyfriend.

When Jason was found naked with not one, but two girls.

When Nate promised me that he'll be my best friend forever but ended up ending all of it.

When Shane said that he loved me, but really, he didn't.

Hypocrite…

A hypocrite. That's me. I've done things that made people hurt, that made them cry, that made them feel exactly the way I'm feeling right now. I've had sex with Nate. I made out with Jason. I called Tess a whore behind her back multiple times. I dished out all of the skeletons in Caitlyn's closet to the media. I told Shane that I loved him too…

But I wasn't the one who started it. It's not my fault that I am the hopeless hypocrite I am today. It was _their_ fault. They caused me to do all of it. If Nate didn't edge me on, if Jason didn't get me drunk, if Tess didn't sleep with my boyfriend, if Caitlyn didn't trash talk about me on TV, if Shane kept true to me…

The definition of a hypocrite? _Them_.

Inevitable…

I can't just ignore it. I can't just look away from it. I can't just pretend that it's not there. It's right there. Standing right in front of me, waiting for me to take it, grab it and run away. For I have the hearts of three men.

The boy I hate but love.

The boy I take advantage of but need.

And the boy I do not understand but know completely.

Shane Gray.

He's inevitable.


End file.
